Alone With You
by Love From A Muggle
Summary: Hermione and Draco were enemies through out Hogwarts. After Hogwarts, they go their separate ways not thinking about one another at all till one encounter causes them to become friends, or possibly something more. Rated M for adult themes. In progress.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.

Author's note: Rated M for adult themes. This takes place after the 19 years later.

For: WelcomeToLolaLand: Lola, and CityGirl419: Destiny! Two people with whom I know LOVE Dramiones.

This was written for the Multi-Chapter Romance Challenge at the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenge forum set by Yaoiluvergirl.

* * *

><p>Hermione's office meeting ended quickly and she was ever so grateful. She had a horrible headache and just wanted a few minutes of peace. She knew that Ron knew she was working late tonight and Rose and Hugo were at Hogwarts. Hermione had time for a power nap before her next appointment. A knock at the door interrupted her as soon as she saw the back of her eyelids. A groan escaped her.<p>

"I'm busy, I'll take you at the appropriate time." Hermione said, hearing the strain in her own voice. It was then when he barged through her door, causing her to sit up straight. All thoughts of sleep were forgotten as new opportunities presented themselves.

"Malfoy."

"Granger. I need you to get your oaf of a friend Loony Lovegood to stop printing lies about me. It's ruining my reputation," he slammed the Quibbler down on the desk in front of Hermione, making her practically jump in fright.

"Mr. Malfoy, if you could please close the door to my office, I would be glad to assist you further with your situation," She said, tone short and pointed.

Hermione worked at the ministry of magic and Draco Malfoy was a client of hers. When Draco refused to shut the door, Hermione rolled her eyes, stood up and shut the door, knowing full well how this usually progressed.

Usually, it was behind closed doors that he tried to make a move on her. Where she would let him make a move on her.

She slammed him against the back door to her office after locking it shut with magic. Her lips crashed against his, hard, biting his lower lip, and causing a moan to form out of him. Their tongues clashed in a passionate battle.

They had tried stopping the affair, but had quickly found that they couldn't. Or maybe it was simply that they didn't want to, had no reason to.

After Ron started working late at night, Hermione started making excuses to go visit her parents. She hadn't meant for an affair to start between him and her but one had. It had started the Christmas before last, when he saw her full of stress and loneliness. She ran into a very stressed Draco at the Leaky Cauldron, and it went on from there. She could hardly remember the days when this wasn't going on.

Hermione kissed him once, all that time ago, she hadn't had any idea what had come over her or why she was kissing a Malfoy, but it had felt oh-so right at the time. Despite how wrong it was.

She fumbled for his hands with one of hers, found it and slammed it against the door. After doing the same with the other, she had his wrists above his head. He tried shoving her off with his hand - the one she let go of-, but she slipped her hand under his shirt, stopping him.

"Hermione," he only mumbled her name when it was just the two of them. In public, she was Granger and he was Malfoy and they were throwing dirty looks as fast as insults. In secret, they were lovers.

"No, it's okay," Hermione said, mind muddled from the kisses, "I caught Ron last week with Lavender at the shop. Trust me; he won't dare say anything if anyone caught us." Hermione whispered, reassuring him as she bit his lower lip again the way she knew he liked. But something was different this time...

"Hermione, get off," he pushed her away and she immediately released the grip she had on his hand. In public, she was Granger and he was Malfoy and they were throwing dirty looks as fast as insults. In secret, they were lovers.

"Draco?" She looked puzzled.

"I can't. Not anymore. We called it quits remember? I honestly came in here to ask you to tell Luna to stop printing lies about the Malfoy family. I've done my best to rebuild our name and she's tearing-" she couldn't help it again. She had to kiss him. Her lips interrupted him as he was still talking.

"It doesn't matter, remember?" She said.

"No, Hermione, it does to me. I get you and Weasel are possibly getting a divorce, and the old me would have loved a chance for an affair, but you're still married. I really am trying to rebuild my name. I've told people in press conferences that I've changed. Don't make me a liar."

"But... Draco, you were all for the affair when we first started it two years ago." Hermione said as she tried to pull him close again. Her mind was reeling with shock.

"That was before I fell in love with you," his confession stunned her.

She stumbled back. Hermione turned away from him and walked over to her bookshelf. She pulled a book out, laid it on the table, and looked further. Finding what she was looking for, she grabbed it and turned around. An old bottle of Firewhisky she kept for emergencies for her clients, but never used on herself 'till now.

"I didn't know you drank." Draco said walking towards her, taking the second glass and holding it up to her.

"I usually don't. This is for emergencies for my clients, but I need it. Oh Merlin. You love me. I didn't expect this to turn into love," she fumbled with the lid, trying to open the bottle but failed. Draco took the bottle from her, opened it and poured himself a glass. He drank it in one gulp even though you weren't supposed to chug Firewhiskey. He then poured her a glass and poured himself another.

"I don't want to stop the affair," she admitted after pretending to take a sip. "I swear, it's okay. Really. Since I caught him cheating, we've sort of had an unspoken agreement on our relationship." Hermione took another glass of Firewhiskey and another. She felt herself start to slur the words as she talked. Wow, she was such a lightweight. Or maybe simply devious? You have to act like a Slytherin to get to think like a Slytherin... or something like that.

"Seriously, Drraaco, oops Draco, it's alright. Kiss me," she pretended to be drunk to lure him into drinking. She knew he hardly drank He had known he shouldn't kiss her, because he was trying to change, but after his fourth glass, he had felt the alcohol overpower him and wanted her right then, right there.

Somehow, between her being drunk right now and Draco feeling slightly more than tipsy, Hermione had canceled all her appointments, and magicked a bed out of nowhere.

"Don't stop this. Please, I need it." She muttered to Draco after pushing him on the bed. He tried sitting up, but by that time she was already on top of him.

"You're drunk, and so am I. This isn't right. I really can't stay, " he said sitting up, but she pushed him down once more slipping her hand under his shirt.

"Draco, I love you," she said in a tone that wasn't drunk - or even tipsy - in the least.

"Hermione, you don't mean it. You're just kissing me because you're drunk. Just like you're just saying that cause you're drunk. Really. I have to go," he managed to get her off of him and stood up.

"Don't leave me this way. Stay with me because, I can't go home tonight anyway," she knew she did it. She played the line she knew would hurt him the most.

"Not here. Since you've already canceled everything for today, I know a place. It's on the outskirts of Muggle London. We can escape there."

"I have Muggle money," she said standing up. She got rid of the bed as fast as she had made it appear. She pushed him against the door once more, put her lips to his and kissed them hard.

She held onto him as he disapparated, leading the way to the hotel. Once they were outside it, she handed him the money and he paid for a room. From there, the affair started like in the office. She jumped in his arms as he pushed through their room's door after unlocking it with a key.

"I shouldn't really stay." Draco muttered once the door was closed behind. She was still wrapped around him as he hurried to the bed.

"But you should because, you need it as much as I do," she said, falling onto the mattress.

"I can't be alone with you. It's going to kill me once we're done. Because you don't really love me like I love you. Don't kiss me like that." She sat up, kissing his neck and pulling him down on top of her.

"You started it again once you came in my office this afternoon. You know that, right?" She said wrapping her legs around him once more.

The affair went on for hours, making love after making love and then doing it once more. When she finally broke apart from him, he stood up on shaky legs, and began pulling his clothes on.

"Don't leave me," she whispered covering her bare chest with a sheet.

"I have to. What excuse will you use this time?" He asked as he buttoned his shirt. He turned around.

"Mum's sick. No, really. I'm going to say I was there again."

He climbed on the bed, leaned in and gave her a kiss one last time. Hermione pulled him close, slipped her hand under his shirt and whispered to him.

"Please, stay with me," she begged once more.

"It's late. You should get some sleep. I'll message you with an owl for the next time to see you. You've convinced me to start up the affair again, as long as no one finds out. I know you won't say it back, but you know I do." Draco turned, hurt in his eyes as she nodded in understanding.

"I know you can't be alone with me tonight, you should go," She felt the tears come as she saw him disapparate from her sight. As soon as he was gone, like any other time, she started to cry, hugging the pillow where his head had been, and fell asleep in the hotel.

* * *

><p>Author's note: I had planned on making this just a one shot story, <em><strong>BUT<strong>_ I liked this SO much I'm continuing!

Special thanks to .Read for beta'ing this.


	2. Chapter 2

For the love of fan fiction, and its writers.

This is a hobby of mine. I don't make money off of it.

_Italics are flashbacks_

* * *

><p>Hermione arrived home with a horrible headache. She was surprised and a little exasperated to find Ron sitting there at their kitchen table.<p>

"Where were you last night?" Ron demanded, no 'hi' or 'hello' straight accusations.

"I was at Mum's because she's sick again." Hermione responded almost too quickly. It was the answer she always gave him, practically routine now.

"I highly doubt that," he said, a disgusting tone. He stood up so fast that he knocked his chair down and didn't bother picking it up - proof that he was genuinely worked up about something.

"Don't even get started Ronald; I'm in no mood to argue today. I've got a horrible headache," Hermione fumbled around in the kitchen and put a pot of water on the stove so that she could make tea.

"Shouldn't you be at work?" Ron glared at her as he leaned against the counter next to her, crossing her arms.

"Shouldn't you?" Hermione answered him tersely, glaring at him. She opened a cupboard and picked a mug.

"I know you were with HIM last night." Ron emphasized the word him, sounnding highly offended. Hermione slammed the mug down a little too hard on the counter, causing it to make a horrible splitting noise as it broke.

"Aren't you going to clean that up?" Ron demanded.

"Aren't you going to pick up the chair?" She fought back as she started to clean the mug, feeling the pounding in her head get steadily louder.

"Good thing it wasn't the one from my great aunt," Ron said, his voice a mix of relief, warning, and anger.

Hermione knew the mug he was talking about, opened the cupboard, and found a bright blue coffee mug that had been given to them on their wedding day. She held it in her hands, toying with it.

"You wouldn't dare," Ron said as he lunged forward, grabbing for the mug. She dropped it just as Ron's hands reached over to her. The mug shattered on the floor next to the broken pieces from the other one - she had pushed the shattered pieces to the floor sometime in the past minute. She didn't know what had just came over her.

"You bitc-" he started to curse. Ron began to take a step towards her, trapping her in between his body and the counter.

"Don't even finish the sentence Ronald. I know you were with Lavender two nights ago," Hermione's voice shook slightly as she finally told him. He froze mid step and began to back away from her.

"How in the bloody hell did you know that?" Ron demanded, crossing his arms once more, now at a more comfortable distance. If she wasn't mistaken, he sounded just as shaky as she had felt after breaking the mug.

"I'm staying at George's house above the shop while he's on vacation. No need to come, Hermione. I can handle everything myself; I'm going to be working late anyways." Hermione quoted him with air mark quotations as she spoke. It was her turn to advance on him.

"Bloody hell," Ron's face matched his hair as he flushed from embarrassment.

"You really think I'm that stupid?" She took her wand from her pocket, delighting in the frightened look on Ron's face. With a flick of her wrist, the mess on the floor was cleaned up. A sharp breath of relief escaped him. Tucking her wand back in her pocket, she crossed her arms and stared at her husband.

"Well, maybe," answered Ron after a few moments had passed.

"It was a rhetorical question Ronald," she saw the tea that was bubbling away on the stove was ready and got a third mug down. Hermione then poured herself hot tea into the mug. While her back was turned, Ron ran his fingers through his red hair, making it stick up.

"What happened to us, Hermione?" Ron whispered so quietly that she could hardly hear him.

"What do you mean?" She knew exactly what he meant, she just didn't want to bring it up herself. Back still turned, she gripped the counter and lowered her head.

"Hermione, both of our kids are in Hogwarts, Rose in 6th year and Hugo 5th. Somewhere along the line, our marriage fell apart. You can't pretend you don't know that. We hardly see each other anymore unless it's at meal time or early in the morning."

"I don't want to talk about this," Hermione said, stirring her tea. He reached out his hand and touched her arm lightly, forcing her eyes to his. She saw hurt in his eyes.

"We have to. We never have time to talk about it because we're never both home anymore. Do you remember when we both used to rush home from work just to spend every last minute with each other? We had fire back then, but it seems like the flames are about to burn out. You know what the sad thing is? Neither one of us," he gestured between them, "want to fight for us."

Ron's voice was tight, and he was pouring out his emotions to her. All she could think about was her night before.

"Ronald... don't," she whispered. His hand still gripped lightly on her arm. She had once felt her heart melt when he touched her. Now, it was cold, no longer warm to the touch, no longer weloming or comforting.

"We can't keep living like this. The others will take it alright, our splitting up. I don't think the kids will, though."

"Ginny knows," Hermione said suddenly as she backed up out of his grip. She kept stepping back until she could bend down to pick up the chair he had knocked over earlier and sat down.

"What?" He was shocked. She knew he wanted to know how his sister knew and couldn't keep it from him anymore.

"Oh, all right. She came to the Ministry of Magic to see Harry one afternoon, walked past my office and caught me crying."

"You were crying?" His voice sounded almost disbelieving, angering Hermione once more.

"Yes, Ron. I still do that."

"Why?"

"It was that last really big fight we had. The one that caused you to run to Lavender." She made a grimace at Lavender's name, though she had no legitimate reason to be annoyed.

"Hermione, to be fair, you've had this affair with Malfoy for a year before I started the affair with Lavender." His hand found its way through his hair again.

"Alright, I started it." Hermione heard the resignation in her own voice.

"Why?" he asked the question before he could stop himself.

"Why? Because I was so stressed at Christmas two years ago, you didn't even help me shop for anything. Not even for your family... you stayed at that stupid shop all day and through the night. And when you did come home, you didn't ask how I was. Nor did you notice I was stressed. So when I saw Malfoy sitting at the table in the Leaky Cauldron after that, I went up to him. I told him enough's enough, we have to be friends 'cause there's no more good versus evil side anymore," Hermione spilled her secrets out to him as she remembered the first time she had cheated on her husband. She remembered everything as she sat there and filled him in on half the stuff. She left out their first kiss on purpose. A husband shouldn't know when his wife kissed another man. Then again, a wife shouldn't kiss a man that wasn't her husband, end of story.

_Hermione's arms were full of packages as she entered The Leaky Cauldron. She saw a classmate sitting there on the table nearest the fire. He looked like he had recently been run over by a hippogriff, and only recognized when she walked closer to him._

"_Malfoy?" she approached him. He slowly turned around to face her._

"_Granger," he didn't even bother throwing an insult at her. She realized there was something was wrong with him. Without being bothered to ask to sit down, she placed her packages down and sat opposite him. A waitress came up and took her order, walking away soon after._

"_Malfoy?" she asked again as he continued staring into his cup of coffee, looking deep in thought._

"_My father in law passed away," he stated. He looked good in his sharp black suit. The stubble on his chin made him look older._

_What was she thinking? This was Draco Malfoy she was thinking of. She shouldn't be thinking of him like that. Hermione shook her head, trying her hardest to shake the thoughts out of her mind._

"_Damn it, Draco. Don't you think it's about time we set aside the 'Malfoy,' and 'Granger' crap?" Hermione placed her hand to her mouth. She hadn't meant to say 'crap'. It just proved how stressed she really was, saying such a childish word._

_He sat up straight, eyed her, and studied her at the same time. He placed his hands on the center of the table, folding them._

"_What in the bloody hell is wrong with you?" he demanded, not nearly as eloquently as usual._

"_Why in the bloody hell do you care?" she snapped, mocking him just a bit. The waitress came by with a small cup of Firewhiskey. Hermione almsot never drank, but she needed one tonight._

"_I'm acting the same way I always act around you."_

"_No, one minute you're nice, and the next you're explaining why we should be nice and then you're snappy. Oh hell, I give up. I'm tired with female emotions," Draco said, standing up. He placed a galleon down, which was way too much for a cup of coffee left untouched and began to walk away. Hermione gulped down the Firewhiskey, left the same amount and ran out of the place after him, forgetting about her packages completely._

"_Hell, Granger, if you knew what I was going through right now you'd clap your hands and laugh. Your enemy finally is having a bad life. As if living under the control of Voldermort wasn't bad enough."_

_"Oh Merlin, I left my packages, hold that thought Mal-Draco," she rushed back inside and back out in an instant, parcels in hand._

"_Been shopping?" he asked, stating the obvious._

"_Well that's kind of a 'duh' answer." Hermione smiled, actually smiled at him. When she did so, she saw a tiny smile form on his lips._

"_So it's true, a Malfoy can smile." Hermione teased._

"_I do have emotions, Granger."_

"_Would you just call me Hermione? That is my name, after all." Hermione stated firmly._

"_I have to go," he said._

_The following night, Ron was working late once more and Hermione pretended to go to Christmas shopping again in Diagon Alley. She walked into The Leaky Cauldron, hoping to catch a glimpse of him. He was there, but he wasn't alone. Astoria Greengrass was there with him. They appeared to be arguing. Hermione tried her best not to listen as she sat down at the counter within ear shot._

"_You said to meet you here at seven. I came at seven like you said and you weren't here. You didn't show up till an hour and a half later. Where were you?" Draco's voice sounded very frustrated. She could tell he tried to hide the fact that he was stressed, but Hermione knew right away from how he was standing._

"_I'm sorry Draco. I got held back at work," Astoria said, and paused before continuing. "And I'm trying to work out Father's funeral with mum," she crossed her arms._

"_I thought you had all of that worked out." Draco said mimicking her arm movements and leaning back in his chair._

_Hermione stopped listening as Hannah Abbott, the new owner, stood in front of her. Hannah asked for Hermione's order._

"_Hannah! It's so nice to see you again." Hermione smiled as she was forced to pull her attention away from the Malfoys. Hannah eyed the pair arguing, moving her eyes from them to Hermione and back._

"_He's been waiting for her for an hour and a half already." Hannah stated. "Do you want anything?" she asked Hermione again._

"_No. Thanks, Hannah. I'm leaving now." Hermione got up abruptly and walked out of the shop. What had she been doing there in the first place? Both she and Draco were married and... happy._

_A few minutes later, Astoria stormed out without glancing back. Draco came out of the shop looking worn out and exhausted. He didn't even notice Hermione was there. She followed him towards Knockturn Alley, unable to stop her legs from carrying her behind Draco. Once he turned down the dark, lonely alley way, he got out of her sight. She tried searching for him with her eyes before going down the dark alley herself._

_She breathed in and braced herself, never having been down Knockturn Alley before. She knew Ron wouldn't pass by Knockturn Alley, for he hated the place, and knew it was safe to follow him. She didn't need to worry about the possibility of being caught._

_He pushed her against the wall hard as she stepped out of the shadows._

"_Why are you following me?" he demanded. She wasn't scared of him and pushed him off of her. It just went to show that he hadn't meant to actually cause her harm, if his grip was so loose._

"_I don't know." Hermione answered honestly, ._

"_I know you heard everything. I saw you there at the counter talking to that girl who went to Hogwarts with us."_

"_What's wrong, Draco?" She avoided validating or denying his accusations, changing the subject abruptly._

"_Call me Malfoy," he hissed through his teeth._

"_No. We need to start calling each by the first name," she said, stepping closer to him. A shiver ran down her spine at being so close to him. She could practically feel the power rolling off of him._

"_You're not the only couple out there who argue, alright?" he finally said through gritted teeth._

"_How long?" she asked him._

"_About a year."_

"_Same as Ronald and I."_

"_You and Weasel always argued." His tone quieted as he stepped closer to her, though it was still powerful._

"_That may be true, but not like you and Astoria. Have you ever thrown anything at her like I have at Ronald?" When he didn't answer, she looked at the ground. The full moon was high above the sky now and she covered her sad face._

_Hermione shed a few tears, but held them back once she remembered he was staring at her. She did not want him to see her cry._

"_I didn't know a mudblood had feelings," he let it slip almost unknowingly from his mouth. Her eyes turned cruel in an instant._

"_Don't call me a mudblood anymore," out of habit she raised her hand, though she wasn't sure if she wanted to point a finger at him like she would a friend who had made fun of her in jest, or if she wanted to slap him._

_He caught her by the wrist. Instead of getting angry at her, he pulled her close to him, still holding her wrist tight above her head. It was there, under the light of the full moon where he made his first move on her. What frightened her the most was that she didn't pull away from him. Her heart pounded in her chest. She was scared he could hear it for she had never done anything this crazy. Hermione's brown eyes stared deep into his grey ones, noticing that they were dancing with something like fear and anticipation. Those eyes that once held a cold glare and hatred showed a hint of warmth. Like coals burning from a low flame. Their eyes locked, glued to each other for a long time; frozen in fear and confusion, and maybe even some heat. He broke his gaze away from her eyes by lightly kissing her lips._

"_What was that for?" She was breathless, though it had been a light kiss._

"_Something I've always wanted to do."_

"_Why?" she asked as he shook his head telling her he didn't know._

_It was her turn to kiss him this time, and bit his lower lip._

"_What was that for?" he asked._

"_Something I've never thought about doing till now."_

_He let go of her and tangled his long fingers through her hair, kissing her neck. From there, he moved to her lips, lightly kissing them and causing her to moan quietly. She deepened the kiss, opening his mouth with hers and sliding her tongue in. When he didn't push her away, she went in for an even deeper kiss. She brought her hands up behind him so one rested on his neck and one threaded through his hair. She pulled him closer, leaning against the wall for support. He kissed her back, long and hard, fighting with her tongue for dominance as if she'd never be kissed again._

"_What in the hell just happened?" he asked as they broke apart, panting for some air._

"_I don't know. But I liked it." Hermione admitted truthfully, looking straight into his darkened eyes._

"Hermione?" Ron brought her back from her thought. She blushed.

"What now?" Hermione asked him, feeling her headache return with a vengeance.

* * *

><p>Author's note: Please review.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: I really apologize for this chapter and story being updated so late. This story I started a year ago, and meant to update every few months or so, but like most people real life got in the way. I have up to chapter 6 written, but won't post so soon after this one. We moved back in August and our son started kindergarten in the end of August so life got in the way. If you're still reading this story, I thank you for keeping with me. **

**This chapter is rated M for adult themes suggested. Keep in mind I'll never actually show adult themes, but I'll lead up to it. **

**Italics are a flashback. **

**Disclaimer I don't own anything you recognize. **

They made an arrangement for the following Sunday at the usual Weasley family dinner to break the news to his family first. His family would take it harder than hers, for they had rooted for the two of them to get together ever since their sixth year at Hogwarts.

Ron stared at Hermione as she exited their bedroom wearing a three-quarter length black dress. Her neckline was bare. She wanted desperately to wear the necklace that Draco bought her after the first time they made love, but knew it would be so wrong. Instead, she wore the silver locket Ron gave her on their first anniversary. Hermione absentmindedly played with the locket Ron had given her and thought back to that night long ago when Draco had given her the other necklace.

_It was the first time they had ever gotten together aside from Knockturn Alley. They met on the outskirts of Muggle London at a small hotel. Each were nervous; each had sweaty palms as they made their way in the hotel together. They gave a fake name to the owner of the hotel as she paid for a room with Muggle money._

_She walked to the bathroom, slipped on a silk, black lace top. As she walked out, he caught his breath. He had never pictured Hermione as someone he would want in his bed until now._

_"Hermione," it was the first official time he'd call her by her first name without her reminding him._

_She walked nervously to him. He took her by the hand, slipped it under his shirt and pulled her even closer to him so she could feel his heart beat fast._

_"Are you nervous?" He asked as he slipped his hand under the garment. He felt her heart pounding._

_"Very," she responded honestly as his hand moved close to her left breast._

_"Don't be," he whispered taking her left breast in his hand cupping it gently._

_"Draco," she whispered his name so low. He cupped her breast harder this time._

_"Are you sure we should be doing this?" she asked nervously._

_"Hermione, you're the one that came to me. We both know our marriages are going downhill. Do you want to make love to me or not?" He let go of her breast and pulled his hand out from her shirt. His grey eyes stared at her, longing for more of her. His blonde hair unusually messy and not his normal neat style for she had just combed her fingers through his hair.. Hermione thought it made him look very sexy, blinked twice and then realized she was about to make love to someone she least expected. Draco Malfoy had changed since he was at Hogwarts, and in some strange way, so had she._

_"I think I do. I've never done anything this crazy before. I never pictured this," she stated._

_"Pictured what?" he asked, although he had a feeling he already knew the answer._

_"Us. Together. In Hogwarts, we hated each other. But now, when we desperately need each other, we hide in secret," he let out a chuckle._

_"Hermione, this is our first time making love. We only kissed a week ago," he took the hand that was on her breast and cupped her chin gently._

_"Draco, if anyone could see us now, they'd think we're we were drunk."_

_"No one will find us. I'm on a business trip," he flashed a come-and-get-me grin, forcing her to fall hard for him as she pushed him to the bed._

_She landed on top of him and held her breath staring at him._

_"Has anyone told you you're a beautiful mudbl- woman?" He bit his lip._

_"Old habits die hard." Hermione said sweetly. "And only Ron. Once."_

_"Don't think about him now. Think about us."_

_She leaned in, kissing him long and hard. She felt his hand move under the lace, towards her breast cupping it once more. She straddled him after breaking apart from him they broke apart and she moved to straddle him. Sitting up, she slowly crossed her arms and slipped off the lace. He watched it fall to the floor, he could have sworn he saw her legs tremble, and felt his own shaking with nerves. For it was the first time he had ever seen her naked. He sat up, and pulled her down on top of him biting her left breast as she came up on him._

She shook her head as she stared into the mirror. She knew Ron was staring at her wondering what got her lost in her thoughts. She knew Ron was watching her, wondering where her thoughts had taken her.

"You look like you're going to a funeral."

"Well, in a way, this is our funeral." She felt no love for him anymore and knew this was the right thing to do. "How do you think your family's going to take it?"

"Mum will probably pass out from shock. Dad won't say much, if anything at all. Ginny might want to make sure you're okay. Harry, well he will be the most confused, and I'm not sure about the others. How do you think the kids will take it? How in Merlin's name are we going to tell them?" His eyes grew wide as he played with his hands, feeling them grow sweaty from being nervous.

"I don't know. I wish telling your loved ones you're getting a divorce came with an instruction manual. I don't know how to do this," She put on a thick black pea coat jacket since there was a chance of snow later that evening and turned back to the mirror.

Hermione knew if someone told her two years ago starting an affair would destroy her family in the future, she would have just stared at them and laughed. She wondered if Draco would tell his family he was leaving. They had talked about it after the first year of the affair.

Hermione and Draco met at their usual motel at the usual time. She smiled sweetly. After a year of secretly being together dating, something worried her. Once alone inside, instead of skipping straight to sex like they usually did, Hermione sat down at the small round table across from the bed.

"What's wrong?" He knew Hermione by now and knew her emotions well enough even if she was hiding them.

"Another Argument with Ronald last night," she said sadly.

"But…" he stated knowing there was more to it and motioned her to continue.

"But this time, I think he's seeing someone else."

"Well, to be fair, and I'd never thought I'd say this for the life of me, but you are seeing someone else," he sat down in front of her and took her hand holding it tight. She stared up at him.

"I know, but, but I think he's seeing Lavender Brown."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because we had a really big fight last night. I wanted the children to come home for Christmas, but they wanted to stay there at Hogwarts, so he sided with them instead of standing up for me. He said he didn't feel like celebrating Christmas this year. And it just went from there."

"How did you find out?"

"I followed him after he said he was going to the shop to do inventory."

"What's wrong with that?"

"It was at eleven at night. This was a night ago." Hermione frowned.

"And?"

"And I saw him standing outside of the shop talking to Lavender."

"Did you follow him from there?"

"Didn't have to. They got into an argument, he told her he didn't want to see her again, she said she wasn't implying anything to start between them, and then out of the blue he kissed her."

"And that's when you came here. Hermione, how long have you been here?"

"Two days."

"What about work?"

"I went to work. Ginny caught me crying. I spilled the beans to her." She said with tears in her eyes. He stood up so fast that it startled her.

"Great, so she's going to go blab to everyone. Hermione, when we started this we didn't want anyone else to know promised no one would find out. What about my marriage? Just because yours is on the rocks doesn't mean mine is," he snapped at her.

"Excuse me, but when we first made love you were the one that told me your marriage was on the rocks," Hermione stood up and walked towards him glaring as she approached him.

"I'm sorry, Granger. Oh don't look at me like that. I'm allowed to call you whatever name I want to call you," he glared.

"Fine, then I'll call you a dancing little ferret." she was referring to their fourth year. His face grew red as she stood her ground. He smiled, forcing her to smile. They broke into a laugh and came closer to each other. Wrapping his arms around her he pulled her close.

"Hermione, you keep spacing out. Let's get this over with." Ron said taking out his wand.

Together, they disapparated to The Burrow. She let go of him instantly as they approached the front door of The Burrow. One glance at him and she knew he didn't love her anymore.

"Before we go in, I have to know something."

"Okay,"

"Why did you run to Lavender?"

"Well since you told me, I can tell you."

Hermione had been half right. She did see them in front of the Weasley shop. But it wasn't their first time. He met her a fortnight before that when Hermione had said she was visiting her mum, but in Hermione's case, seeing was really meeting Draco. It was just to see each other. Lavender was having a hard time with Seamus, and wanted to talk to someone. Ron was the only one she could trust. When Hermione had gotten to the shop and saw them kiss, she didn't know that it was their first time.

"And there you have it." Ron said finishing up.

"Promise me something. Don't tell them who I'm seeing. I have a feeling Harry would hate me," she begged her soon to be ex-husband.

"I won't. I didn't want to know, but like you I was curious so I also followed you to your mom's. When she said you weren't there, I had a feeling, a very nasty strange feeling you were with Malfoy." Her husband of almost twenty five years frowned. He frowned.

"The sad part is, neither one of us want to fight for each other," she quoted him. He took her by the hand, squeezed it once and let go.

"Are you ready?" He asked as he stared deep into her eyes. She looked away for she couldn't face the sadness in his them, knowing she caused the pain she saw there, knowing she was the cause for it.

"If we have to do this, then yes. I'm ready. Ronald, I really am sorry things didn't work out for us," she admitted.

"I am too Hermione. But we have to do this if we want to be happy."

He placed his hand on the door, braced himself and looked at her.

"Let's get it over with," he responded sadly.

Her heart was heavy as she watched him opening the door to the home she once loved. She knew she'd be hated, and possibly never even spoken to again by the people she once loved, but it was all for the best if they wanted to be happy.

"Ronald, know that I still love you, I'm just not in love with you," she whispered before they made it through the threshold all the way. He turned around before they went in the kitchen.

"I know Hermione. Me too," he said sadly as he took her by the hand.


End file.
